The Reason Why I Don't Eat
by islashlove
Summary: No one has ever seen Chief Masters eat , but why. One day, while filling in for another doctor, Mark finds out the answer.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Diagnosis Murder

Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle

Warning: None

Author's Notes: This story has been done for a word challenge on FanFiction .net Writers Unite. The word is 'Nibble'.

Story Notes: No one has ever seen Chief Masters eat , but why. One day, while filling in for another doctor, Mark finds out the answer.

The Reason Why I Don't Eat

Chapter 1: The Chief Masters Story

"I'm sorry, Jesse," Doctor Sloan said as he looked at the chart in his hand. "These results don't look good."

"I know, Mark, but...I thought you might have an idea of what I could do. It's just not fair."

Mark looked at the sadness in his young friends eyes, then his words reflected his thoughts. "Life isn't meant to be fair, Jesse and you should know that. As doctors, if we can't cure our patients, our jobs are to make them as comfortable as possible until the end."

"So...you don't know if there is anything else I could try?"

"Sorry, she's too young to go into any of the trials and there just isn't anything else that you haven't already tried." Mark closed the file and gently placed a hand on his young friend's shoulder. He knew that it was hard when a doctor couldn't save a patient and it was even harder when the patient was a child. "If there is anything you need ..."

"Thanks, I'll let you know."

Mark watched as Jesse walked away. The young doctor's head was down and his step lacked the happy skip that would normally be there. Mark knew that Jesse's heart and soul were broke right now and he really wanted to make it better, but he also knew that Jesse needed to learn to deal with this on his own. Death comes with the territory of being a doctor and they all had to go through it sooner or later.

Letting out a sigh, Mark started to walk down the hallway towards the break room. He really needed a cup of coffee, but just outside the door a nurse stopped him.

"Excuse me, Dr. Sloan, but are you filling in for Dr. Long?"

"Yes, nurse. Why?"

"One of his patient's has just come in and his is great distress."

"OK, what room?"

"Clinic room five," The nurse said and then added, "A nurse is already with him."

"Thank you," and with that both Mark and the nurse went their opposite ways.

Mark walked into clinic room five to his surprise to no other then Chief Masters sitting on the side of the bed. When the Chief looked at him, Mark could see that he was in a lot of pain.

"Chief Masters, how can I help you?"

"Doctor Sloan," Chief Masters replied as he tried to straighten up. If Mark didn't know any better, he would have said the Chief was embarrassed. "You aren't Dr. Long."

"No, he was called away to a family emergency and I'm filling in for him," Mark replied as he picked up Chief Masters chart.

Chief Masters sat quietly, watching as Dr. Sloan's eyes widened as he read his medical history. A history that he didn't want anyone to find out about.

"So, Chief Masters, what can I do for you?"

"Well..."

"Chief, whatever is said in this room, stays between you, Nurse Homes and myself. But I can't help you if you don't tell me what the problem is."

"I know," Chief Masters said as he let out a sigh. "Well...it's this," and with that, Chief Masters lifted up his shirt to reveal a really red and inflamed area. In the middle of the area was a gastrostomy button.

"How long has it been like this?" Mark asked as he pulled on a pair of gloves and carefully touched the area, which made Chief Masters flinch a little.

"It started to hurt about a week and a half ago and the redness appeared about a week ago and has just been getting worst."

"Why did you leave it for so long before getting it checked out?"

"Been...busy," Chief Masters said through gritted teeth as Mark took a swab from around the button.

"Sorry, but it looks like it might be infected and I need to get it tested. How long have you had the the feeding tube?"

"About ten years."

"So it's a permanent one?"

"Yes, I can't eat anything."

"Drink?"

"No, I..." Chief Masters pursed for a second, "I can't have anything, not a nibble of food or a sip of liquid."

"Well, it looks like we will need to remove this one, clear up the infection and put a new one in."

"That means a hospital stay. Doesn't it?"

"That depends on you. We can do the replacement in day surgery and you can be on your way." Mark pursed as he let out a small sigh. "But if the infection is too severe, then yes, you will need to be in hospital to have the antibiotics administered by a drip."

Chief Masters let out a deep and heavy sigh. Mark watched as the very proud man's shoulders and head drop slightly. "Will the tests take long?"

"First things, first. We will get this old tube removed and the area cleaned up. Hopefully I will have some, if not all of the results back and we will go from there. Until then, I will put a drip in to keep your fluids up."

"Thank you, Doctor Sloan and ..."

"No need to thank me, it's my job to look after you. Now, let's just get you better and back to work."

Mark smiled at the Chief who, in his own way, smiled back.

The End

Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.


End file.
